


Living

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Season 11 reunion fic.





	Living

Pumpkin light and the snap of leaves underfoot. She gripped his hand, fingers entwined, as they followed their breath and the moonlight. Magical swirls of stars dusted the sky, their undulating patterns reminding him of her curves and furls. How did he get so romantic? He’d been dead on the inside for years. Almost dead for weeks. She’d breathed life back into him.  
Now, smoky air filled his lungs and she leaned into him, pressing her cool form to his warmth. They still fitted together, still knew where each edge and groove slotted. She’d shown him that yesterday, when she lay down with him in the amber light of dusk and loved him once again. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed her sounds and faces, her fingertips and eyelashes fluttering. His skin remembered though, and his heart. And when she curled up next to him to sleep, his memory spilled out to fill his veins with love.  
“They’re baking potatoes, Mulder.”  
The earthy smell grew stronger as they approached. They ordered and she remained silent, tucked into him. Heart on heart, he mused.  
Yellow butter and shredded cheese melted onto flesh, bright green chives and black pepper. The colours melded. They held the potatoes up to their faces for the heat and the aroma. She ate slowly and he watched her.  
“What are we doing here, Scully?”  
She folded her plastic fork into the napkin and looked around. The plume of her breath shone in the streetlight. When she turned to face him again, there was a wistfulness across her face, in the slant of her head, in the squeeze of her fingers on his arm.  
“Living, Mulder.”


End file.
